


Dangerous Fetish

by Holy_Leonards



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack, Dirty Genitals, Explosion, Fetish Edition, M/M, Oral Sex, Scat Fetish, poo warnings, poop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6209815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick shows MSS his main function.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Fetish

“Hard and fast, Nick.”

A synthetic mouth opened wide to receive the delicious sausage that was being presented to him. A length of meat free of mutation, but not free of filth. It was not new. Nobody in the Commonwealth seemed to know about good hygiene, especially when it comes to the genitals. But, you had to make do with the unwashed junk or else you would never get any. 

The smegma came off in chunks as Nick went back and forth on Nate's penis. He would have gagged if the Institute had equipped him with such features. Alas, each fetish model was restricted to one fetish. 

“Harder!”

Nate's breathing and moaning only made it worse. How selfish of him to expect such an act when he did not even have the decency to wash himself properly. 

“Nate, would you wanna try the fetish?”

“Show me what you got.”

Being a detective was not the fetish. In fact, it had nothing to do with Nick's personality. He was a pooper, a pooping robot. He rarely ever showed anyone the fetish, not even lovers. But, Nate was special. It was humiliating to squat there and pass a steel rod. It did not even look like stool. Just a piece of metal put in the recycling bin at a Corvega factory. 

“Hot.”

“That's all you got to say about it?”

“Shitting isn't exactly spectacular.”

If Nick's cheeks could turn red they would have. 

“What I want to know is if I can fuck it.”

“I don't see why not.”

Nobody had tried this with a poopbot before. Neither of them knew that as soon as something went in through the out door, Nick would get it. But, they should have known that the Institute would be that homophobic. 

“What was that clicking sound?”

“Beep beep beep beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep BEEP!”

Diamond City was no more. All that was left was a pool of smegmagma in the very center. The only clue as to why an entire city was wiped clean from the Earth.


End file.
